Veela Mine
by KatnissHermioneAnnabeth
Summary: Scorpious Malfoy is a Veela, he's in his seventh year and he finds his mate, and of course...she's a weasley. Valerie Weasley is an outcast among the Weasleys, she's the only blood Weasley without red hair, she's quiet, and more than anything, she's a Slytherin and proud of it.
1. Chapter 1

**hey here's my new story,Fred is ALIVE! YAY! Now I'll say nothing more.  
><strong>

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"Scorpious!" A peicing scream filled the air around him as he stared at the young woman on the floor, he couldn't quite see her face because of her thick brown curls. But her screams filled him with anger at the wolfish attacker. Nott grinned at him with his ugly teeth but it was short lived as Draco jumped onto him while slashing at his face with his...claws? When he sensed that Nott was dying from blood loss he crawled toward the bleeding and crying woman..."It's alright darling...I've got you now, I won't let another soul hurt you ever again...I love you..." As he whispered this into her hair he took in the faint scent of honeysuckle and chocolate.<p>

Suddenly he jerked awake in his fourposter bed, he'd been dreaming of her for two weeks...today was his 18th birthday and he may just find out who she was...other than the fact that she was his mate. He longed for her although he didn't know who she was just yet...Pamela Goyle had long since given up the hope that he would say it was her. She had now cast her eye on James Potter of all people, Pamela wasn't all that bad to be true,. She was just too used to getting what she wanted...Potter didn't stand a chance.

"Malfoy! We have to get to class soon!" He hears the shout of his good friend Orion Zabini. Zabini was a veela as well but he knew who his mate was...he just didn't know how to get her attention right now...Lea Longbottom. How he ended up with that batty girl he didn't know, but thought it was a good match all the same.

I'll be out in a mo! I'll meet you in the great hall!" Scorpious shouted as he lazily stretched. As he got up he started to think through what his classes for the day were, first there was transfiguration and herbology...then potions after lunch. Then he had the rest of the day free, he just didn't want to have to see the gryffindorks today. Once he was dressed in his school uniform he walks slowly toward the great hall when the scent of honeysuckle and chocolate caught his attention. He whirled around and saw a shortish girl in a school uniform, her shoulders were shaking as she cried softly. He could almost hear the soft sobs escaping from her lips, he instantly walked over to her and grasped her arm gently so he could spin her around. But when she was turned he met the tear stained face of Valerie Weasely. The youngest of the brood and the only one without flaming red hair. Her eyes were blue like her father's, but her hair was brown like her mother's. She kept to herself and barely even talked to her own family, it might have been because of her being in slytherin but he hoped not. "Malfoy...?" She whispered with her eyes still leaking small glittering tears.

"Don't call me that...Scorpious...call me that...what's wrong?"

"My b-brother...he t-told my mother that I've b-been cheating on my exams! I haven't! He's a liar!" She sobs while giving in to his embrace, after a moment he merely picks her up bridal style and carries her to their common room. She was surprised but melted into the addictive comfort of his warm arms. "I won't let another soul hurt you beautiful..."

"Scorpious...I'm not ready for sex...I'm not of age yet, I'm sixteen." She says as he carries her past not only the slytherin portrait hole but up the stairs to the boys dorms. "I'm well aware of that, we are just going to talk. We kind of need to after all..."

She blinked at him but said nothing as he kicked his dorm room door shut behind them, he sat her on his bed before sitting beside her.

"Scorpious...what do we need to talk about. You barely know me." Her tears are now drying as those blue eyes glitter with confusion.

"I know...but there are some things we have to talk about...I don't know where to start..." He chuckles ruefully

"How about the beginning" She whispers

"I'm a veela..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go**

* * *

><p>"A veela?! But...but Veela males haven't been seen for centuries...and they have mates..." She mumbles<p>

"My family has been full of veela men, but this is the first time a mate has been less than pureblood you know? I mean my mother was a pureblood, as was my grandmother, but still I couldn't be more excited..."

"Who is she then? Why would you feel the need to tell me?" Her blue eyes once more fill with tears making her wipe them away hurriedly. she refuses to meet his eyes making his heart ache slightly.

"What's wrong?...Do you not want me?" He whispers gently. He rests a hand on her shoulder while guiding her face to look at his. After a second it clicks in her head, "_I'm _your mate?!"

"Yes...I thought you knew that...so you _do_ wanna be my...ya know...mate?" the words rose to his lips with a hint of hope as his eyes begged her say yes. As he stared at her she slowly let her eyes meet his, his grey eyes turned black in anticipation of her answer.

"yes..." She whispers, mesmerized by his eyes which were now roaming her body; hypnotizing her. He put his hands on her shoulders and whispers "You won't regret this. I promise you won't." He presses his lips to her softly while wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he lays her down gently on the warm bed while he continued to kiss her. It was like he was savoring it, so if she suddenly disappeared he'd remember what it was like to kiss her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hugo! Where's Valerie?" Rose asks as she bites the head off her fourth chocolate frog. She had inherited her father's eating habits, but unlike Ron her eating habits were catching up on her early. She was becoming rather chubby at the age of 18.<p>

Hugo glared at her from under his greasy red hair, his eyes were brown like his mother's but his didn't shine with intelligence. "Where do you think she is?! With those snakes in the dungeons. She isn't even a real weasley. No Wesasley would be fine with being a slytherin! I'm ashamed to call her my sister."

"Hugo, what did you do now. You are constantly doing crap to bother her." Rose sighs with her short red hair fluttering around her head slightly. Hugo growls and walks up the stairs, he was tired of his sisters back talking him.

* * *

><p>Ron's large stomach grumbled as he walked into his house to the smell of supper on the table, Hermione must have gotten home early from work.<p>

"Herms I'm home!" He shouts smiling widely.

"Ron...we have a guest."

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter but I thought this was a good place to end it. I might be able to put up the next chapter Today or tomorrow.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**characters aren't mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>two days later<strong>

"ah...Weasley...you've certainly been well fed haven't you." the blonde chuckles.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Ron shouts as his face turns red rapidly. Malfoy rolls his eyes and looks at Hermione.

"Now, listen to me please...your youngest is in Slytherin correct.?" Malfoy questions while pulling out a small folded up piece of parchment.

"Unfortunately. Why?" Ron scowls while taking a seat next to Hermione."

"Because my son happens to be a year above her, he has recently come into his veela heritage and has written to me about who his mate is. So when I found out I naturally felt the need to inform you that your daughter won't be your legal responsibility after this afternoon at about 3:00. My son will also be bringing her over to Malfoy Manor for the holidays so you need not await her arrival." Malfoy says looking at his nails. Hermione looked quickly at Ron with tears forming in her eyes but Ron's face was indifferent.

"Fine, take her. She's just a snake anyway."

"RON! She's our daughter! How can you be this way?! You are her father!"

"She stopped being my daughter when she became a Slytherin! You know that. She's dead to me. We have two other kids. Rose and Hugo. Get out Malfoy"

"With pleasure Weasley" Malfoy grumbles while leaving the room.

"Ronald! You can't say that you're going to just abandon our daughter!"

"Hermione, I have a large list of reasons, she's nothing but a slytherin, Hugo sent us a letter saying that she's been cheating on her exams, she's probably already sleeping with the malfoy kid, and she's too quiet to not be up to something. That's like when Fred and George are being quiet!"

"Ronald Weasley you know for a fact that Hugo has been trying to get her in trouble since she was frickin SORTED, she's quiet like her MOTHER, and if you really knew your daughter then you would know that she's saving herself for marriage! Which is what I should have done. I would have had a chance at someone who really wants a daughter. You only wanted boys! I hate it!"

"What the hell are you even talking about?!"

"Ron, I loved you a long time ago. But I was trapped in a marriage because of Hugo and Rose! Because I got pregnant. It's been a long time coming...I've already packed my things and sent them to my new apartment."

Ron looked completely and utterly shocked, his face slowly turned redder and redder as he glared at his wife. "Hermione what exactly are you saying?"

"Our marriage and our friendship are over. The papers will be sent here tomorrow morning. Since we don't have a child to have custody of it should be easy."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the school<strong>

"Scorpious Malfoy! Yours parents are here to see you!" A very small house elf called through the door of the Slytherin 7th year boys dorm. Scorpious growled slightly as he resumed kissing his sleeping mate's throat, he had been up for hours and he'd spent the whole time carressing and kissing Valerie. "Scorp! Get out here son!" His father called tiredly.

he growls but gets out of bed carefully and leaves the room, Draco smiles slightly and says "There's my boy! So have you sealed the bond yet?"

"No...she wants to wait till marriage dad..." Scorpious shrugs

"Is she aware that you could die without forming the bond?" Draco asks, trying control his anger.

"Yes, which is why we are going to go to the manor on the weekend if Halloween to have the wedding. And she us planning it up to the Malfoy standards of course Mother, she's even picked out her wedding dress."

"What about the Malfoy traditional wedding Tiara?!" She says looking almost scandalized.

"She agreed Mother, don't have a fit." Scorpious groans rolling his eyes. She visibly relaxes and smiles slightly. "May I meet her sweetheart?"

"No mother, she's resting. You'll meet her when we come home for Halloween. Now father...about our engagement...did you bring the ring I chose?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**enjoy the story. If not, I apologize and recommend "InternalYearning" by Textcrazy2011**

* * *

><p>She woke slowly when the weight on the bed shifted, even in her heaven of warmth Valerie wished for the warm chest that she had been held to for hours..."Scorpious" she whispers groggily. She sits up to find herself alone in the boys dorm. The cold dungeon walls were covered in posters of quidditch teams and pictures of the boys with their family and friends. When she looked at the wall nearest her she found pictures of Scorpious, his friends, his family, and one of her that seemed to be extremely recent...he had taken it whilst she was asleep and had enchanted it so she would move as well. She was still asleep in the picture, his hand was also visible in the picture, it was playing with a loose curl of her hair. "Lovely isn't it?" A deep voice chuckles. She smiles slightly, his voice was like honey in her ears.<p>

"Darling, give me your hand. " he whispers into her ear, as he takes her smaller hand into his large warm one she stares at his smooth face, the elegant jawline, long nose, and soft grey eyes. He was truly beautiful in her eyes, but when his eyes went to her face her trance ended. A cold piece of silver was now wound around her finger, and in the top was not a diamond but an emerald. "Scorpious this must have cost you more than my parents house!"

"Only the best for my mate, you'll come to know that as a Malfoy only the best is acceptable." He smiles as he pushes her hair from her face. She'd never thought he could be so gentle or sweet, but here was the living proof that he could! "So...we're excused from classes for a few days...including Halloween. I was thinking...we could go to Malfoy Manor, my mother and father are picking up the dress you picked out now, they're also going to prepare the manor for the wedding and the reception..."

"Really? Already?" She says feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Darling I know we haven't ever really talked. I know that this must be a lot to take in...but I fell for you long before now, but now that my heritage has come in...I need you all the more. I need to know that you're mine...you do want me don't you?" He says looking into her eyes fearfully. She knew that he'd never make her do something she didn't want to do but she had to know that she did want to marry him.

"Of course I want you. It;s just very sudden...could some friends come to the wedding as well?" Valerie asks feeling a bit nervous

"Anything you want my princess, is there anything you need now?"

"...books on veelas..." She says hopefully. She knew he wouldn't bring her to the library because it was full of people who could take her from him, but he could bring her some which was what she wanted of course.

"Of course baby, I'll be back. Don't go anywhere" He says half seriously. He kisses her head and leaves quickly for the library.

* * *

><p>"Hugo and Rose Weasley please come to my office in ten minutes." Says the tight lipped head Mistress Minerva McGonagall, her hair was still in its foreverly tight bun, her lips were just as thin as when she first became a professor, and she still made the most rebellious of students behave. But now she was simply worried about the two older weasley children, they're parents were separating, their little sister was being taken by a veela, and their father had been fired from his job at the ministry. It surely wouldn't be pretty.<p>

**ten minutes later**

"What do you need professor, I need to look for our sister Valerie..." Rose says nervously, this wouldn't be the first time Hugo had gotten her into trouble with one of his shenanigans.

"Miss Weasley that's one of the subjects we need to speak about. We'll start with Valerie..."

"What about her?" Hugo asks nonchalantly.

"Your younger sister has been claimed by a veela who's name I will reveal later. She's not to see any males until she's been marked and has mated with this veela. Otherwise the male will be ripped to shreds. But I assure you she is safe and will return to classes after Halloween. Any questions?"

"Yeah what do you mean by marked?" Rose asks

"The veela will bite her and inject venom into her bloodstream so that both her scent and her chemical make up will change to accommodate the needs of a veela."

"What's the rest of you news. We know it's bad so just get on with it." Hugo grunts

"Fine then Mr. Weasley, your father has been fired from his job at the ministry for taking bribes while working in Magical Games and Sports, and the fact that your mother has left your father, taken back her maiden name, and has moved out of the home she and your father shared. Since you are both of age you may choose whom you go to during the holidays if you choose to leave Hogwarts.

"What about Valerie?" Rose whispers feeling her heart break slightly.

" Neither of your parents has custody of Valerie."

"Why doesn't either of our parents have custody of her? She's 16, she hasn't come of age!" Rose says confused.

"Her veela happens to be 17 so she will technically be his responsibility until her 17th birthday." Minerva sighs as she watches the lack of interest intensify on Hugo's face. Rose however seemed close to tears at the thought of not seeing her sister again. This family seemed to be a broken one right down to where it started, Hermiong Granger and her soon to be exboyfriend...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I'll try to post soon, keep mean thought to a minimum if you please. Please no one make any personal insults to me, and thank you for reading. Love you all :)<strong>


End file.
